Secrets aren't for Free
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: After losing her home at such a young age,Alys swore to never let it happen when Gandalf comes to her asking for her help to save the home of another, who was she to decline? In the company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit and an elf,Alys finds herself on the journey of a lifetime. One which would change all that she holds KiliXOCXThorin. Rated T just in case. LegolasXOC Later
1. Prologue

This is the prologue of my first Hobbit story. :)

But, this story is not just mine. It is also my writing partners. I thank, Cereza, for her wonderful ideas and amazing writing skills. :) We are hoping to get many follows and reviews! :D But no flames. Constructive Criticism is NOT a flame and it is highly appreciated!

P.S. - We do not own The Hobbit, only our OC

* * *

><p><em>"There is no stronger love in this world than the love a mother feels for her children.<br>She cries for them, she worries about them,  
>she would die for them."<em>

The stars shined in the sky as a young girl was cradled in her mothers loving arms. A beautiful woman, appearing to be in her late twenties, swayed on her feet around the small shack. The young girl clutched to her mothers shirt as her eyes drooped from the hypnotic melody from her mothers lips. She felt safe and calm here, in this little house she called home; surrounded by her mothers love. After the events of the day, the girl felt scared and confused. The people she had grown up with and come to see as friends turned against her, with harsh words and hard stones they made her flee back home. _But why? _She thought. _Why now?_

The girls mother set her down on the small bed in the corner of their home as she continued the song. Once she finished, she pulled a thin blanket up to her beloved daughters shoulders and places a shadow of a kiss on her nose. "I love you, dear," she said caressing the child's small rosy cheek softly with the back of her larger hands.

Her daughter looked up at her mother with sleepy eyes. To her, her mother was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She made her feel safe and secure, warm and loved. Nothing would ever replace the warmth her mother gave her, nothing will ever need too. Giving her mother a tired smile she replied, "I love you too, mother."

Once her daughter was sound asleep, the woman walked over to the small window that looked out onto the town. She was scared. Scared that this place wasn't safe for them to stay any longer. For six years she has kept her identity a secret from everyone who lived in this town, her friends and even her own husband. And, for six years, she has felt nothing but guilt because of it. She gave up her past for a future with the man she loved, to live on land with him and his people. She never regretted her decision, as the time she spent with him was wonderful and she gained a beautiful daughter in the process. When she gave birth to their daughter, she wasn't expecting to pass on her eyes. She feared her daughter would be stuck with the same curse she has. But even so, she loved her daughter and would give her life for her, but it became clear that her husband didn't think the same. Against his better instincts, he did not tell the other villagers about their identity, but in result she had never seen him since. She felt guilt for lying to him, but she could never feel bad about the time spent with him. The next morning, she would leave before first light and make her way to the ocean. There they would be safe. Just her and her daughter. Safe.

Just as she turned to go to bed herself, a torch flew threw the window. The dry wood caught flame in an instant, making the woman rush to her daughters bedside in means to wake her.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked looking up at her mother with tired eyes. When the smell of smoke reached her lungs she sat up and coughed in discomfort. "W-What's happening?" She coughed again.

"Come dear. To the cellar, quickly." The girls mother scooped her daughter up in her arms and shoved her face to her chest, shielding her from the suffocating smoke that now poisoned the air. "Quickly now,"

The girl was scared and confused. Why was the air suffocating her? Why did the room feel so hot? Why did she have to go to the cellar? Her mother opened a secret door on the floor and sat her daughter down in the cool, damp, cellar. She could stay here until the cost is clear and escape into the woods. The girl latched onto her mother in panic, "Mommy, what's going on?" she asked in a shaking voice. She was so confused. Her mother was going to leave her here in the cold? Why? Tears stung her eyes as she thought about being alone in the world.

With her own tears and a small smile, her mother kissed the child's head softly. "Listen dear, stay here until you hear no sound from above. No matter what, do not come out before then. Stay down and cover your ears. Once everything is over, run to into the forest. You must be quick and don't look behind you, do you understand?" The girl nodded through her tears, hearing the urgency in her mothers voice made her understand this was important.

Her mother planted a kiss on her head once more before unlatching the small hands of her daughter from her shirt. "But where are you going? Please don't leave, look there is room for you too-" But her words were cut short as her mother pulled her close into a tight hug.

"I love you," she said, pulling back and looking her in the eyes with a soft, yet sad, smile. "Never forget it, Alys."

And those were the last words exchanged between mother and daughter, Alys was forced to stay silent as cower beneath the searing heat of her home above. The screams of her mother echoing around her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

We love you all for reading and hope to hear from you soon!

P.S. - We do not own The Hobbit, only our OC

* * *

><p><em>"It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves -<br>in finding themselves."_

A young woman awoke to chirping birds and the warm sun shining on her face. Moaning in protest to the suns almost blinding light, she reluctantly rose from her spot on the damp ground. She rubbed the blurriness from her vision before looking around and taking in her surroundings. The forest always did seem more beautiful at first light. The woman took in a deep breath with a small smile before speaking out.

"Gandalf?" She called, looking around for the old wizard. She turned in spot, looking all around her for her traveling companion. She called again,

_'Is something wrong, Alys?' _Flyn, Alys' close friend and animal companion asked her from his perch. Sleep could still be heard in his voice, obviously Alys has woken him up from her calling.

_'Yes, Flyn. We have a problem.' _She answered through thought. Thanks to Alys' inheritance, she was able to communicate to animals through thought. At first she could only speak a few words with small creatures such as birds and small wood animals, but after training with Radagast for so long, she was now able to have full conversations with much larger animals.

_'What is it?' _The Ravenasked in a tired voice, stretching his wings wide.

_'It appears Gandalf has left us.'_

Flyn was awake in a heart beat from hearing the news, _'What?! Left us? Just like that?! Does he just expect us to know where to go?!' _Flyn rambled, his wings flapping around causing his feathers to fly in different directions. To anyone else, it would sound as though Flyn was in pain as he squawked about loudly, his wings knocking leaves and small twigs in different directions.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Alys said aloud to him with a sigh. "And without giving us any clue as to where we should be going." To put it simply, Alys was not happy. She had never been this far away from Radagast's hut for so long, let alone this far. "We should start moving," Alys walked over to her pack and began to pack up everything for the journey ahead. A piece of parchment fell out of her pack as she hauled it over her shoulder. "What's this?" She picked up the small piece of material and examined it. Unfolding it she read the contents, "_Go east and you will arrive at the shire, home of the hobbits. Find my mark and you will find me, along with the other members of the company._"

_'The shire? Hobbits? This is Gandalfs big plan?'_ Flyn asked her from atop her shoulder.

"Gandalf never does anything without a reason," She replied. "Well, let's get going. We don't know how long it will take to reach this place and find his mark...what ever that means."

_'Of course.'_ Flyn said to his companion._ 'I'll scout ahead, stay on the path.'_

Alys nodded in agreement. She didn't want to spend a night alone out in the wilderness, so with Flyn as a scout, she should arrive in no time. But still, for hours Alys walked through the terrain. It wasn't until the sunset that she reached what she thought to be the shire. With a nod of her head she told Flyn She walked from door to door searching for Gandalf's mark. When she finally found the right house she knocked timidly, and about a minute later the door opened and a hobbit who stood just short of an inch below her answered.

He seemed flustered, "Um, hello. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Are you the only one here?" She received a nod and used that as a sign to walked past him into the hobbit hole. "You have a lovely home. Warm and yet airy. I imagine a large pantry of food also?" She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. Bilbo was so stuck in awe at the sight of this woman in his home that he almost missed the hint she gave him about food. She was of his height, with long white hair and pale skin. Her hair covered on eye, but the eye that he could see was a beautiful icy blue. Her voice was like velvet, so soft and pleasant as she spoke. He almost didn't mind that this stranger had made her way into his home.

"Oh, ah, yes. Of course, I uh.."

He walked quickly to a cellar as she followed closely behind, looking at the mountains of foods. Some she had never seen before, others she was eager to try. Her mouth watered from the sight of it all, but she restrained herself from grabbing anything. She turned to face the hobbit, "May I have your name?"

"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins."

She grasped his hand in her smaller ones and shook it, "Thank you Bilbo. My name is-" But before Alys could finish her sentence, there came a knock at the door. She grinned at the hobbit beside her, "It seems we have company Mr Baggins."

Bilbo put up his hand as though to speak but was cut off as the door knocked once more. With a sigh, Bilbo left his guest and made his way tot he door rather quickly. He opened the door to find a tall, bald dwarf on his doorstep. The dwarf greeted him and bows slightly.

"Dwalin, at your service."

Shellshocked, Bilbo let out a noise like a whimper. Coming to his senses, he quickly tied his robe tighter and stands taller.. although he is still greatly confused.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." No sooner had the words left his mouth did Dwalin enter his home uninvited.

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" Asked the dwarf, pushing through the home. For a moment, Bilbo wondered if he was an companion of the woman in his house.

"I-is what down here?" He asked back, following the Dwalin into his dining room where he left the woman from before. "Wait- Where did she- How did she?" He asked himself, looking around him trying to locate the woman. Now he was really confused.

"He said there'd be food, and lots of it." Came Dwalins voice, bringing the hobbit back into reality.

"H-he said? Who said?" But he received no reply as Dwalin sat before the meal the Bilbo had prepared for himself and began to feast. While the Dwarf continued to devour his food, Bilbo wondered around, but stayed close to Dwalin. Where had the woman gone? Was he dreaming? Is this all someones idea of a prank?

"Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?"

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes."

Bilbo brought over a plate of biscuits rolls; he hurriedly takes one behind his back for himself knowing Dwalin would soon eat them all without a trace. Dwalin begins stuffing them in his mouth without a second thought.

"Mmmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." But the doorbell rang again and Bilbo looked up in alarm.

"That would be the door,"

Bilbo opens the door and finds an old, white-haired dwarf waiting and bowing.

"Balin, at your service. Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo was beyond confused now, he could do nothing but watch the white haired dwarf make his way into his home and greet the other. Soon after two more dwarves made their way into his home, two brothers in fact. Kili and Fili. Now Bilbo was past confused, now he was angry and he wanted these dwarves to leave. He tried to voice his opinion but it only fell on deaf ears, and once again the door bell rang. Only this time, eight dwarves fell through the door and landed on the floor with a loud thud. _"Gandalf..."_ Bilbo spoke with relief, noticing the much taller wizard that stood in his doorway behind the eight dwarves whom were now getting to their feet.

The eight dwarves untangled themselves from each other until the wizard was able to make his way through. Bilbo was about to demand what all these dwarves were doing in his house when an annoyed feminine voice was heard. "Where were you?!"

The hustling of the dwarves slowed to a stop at the sound. Every dwarf, hobbit and wizard turned to see a young woman with long white hair, a piercing ice blue eye, the other hidden by her hair, and a raven on her shoulder stalk over to the wizard. The dwarves were taken back by the sudden appearance of a woman in the hobbit hole, and a strikingly beautiful one at that. Bilbo opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as nothing came out. This was the same girl who came to his house just before the first dwarf. Where had she been? Taking a closer look, they could all clearly see the half eaten apple in her right hand.

Alys crossed her arms as she came to a stop in front of the wizard. "Why did you leave me all alone out there?!" she practically wined as the raven on her shoulder flapped its wings.

"I had urgent business to attend to." Gandalf replied arching an eyebrow in mild amusement at her behavior.

"But you cannot just leave me with but a parchment of where to go!"

She was completely oblivious of the twelve dwarves staring at her in shock and awe. They had never seen a woman so beautiful, or a woman who would act in such a way to a wizard. Some stared with wide eyes while others mouths hung open. In some cases, losing the food in their mouth.

_'That's right! Do you have any idea what could have happened?!'_

Alys frowned at Flyn's remark, _'Thank you, Flyn. You're such a charmer.'_

Flyn didn't pay attention to her sarcastic remark and continued to glare at Gandalf. "I had faith that you would find your way. And here you stand, right were you should be." The wizard turned her around and gently pushed her in the direction of the kitchen. "Now, let's eat," the wizard said with a smile.

Her visible eye brightened and she smiled at the thought of food. She would forgive him, no reason to dwell on what already happened. At least he knew she wasn't happy with what he did. Not that it would be the last, this was Gandalf.

She turned her head to the dwarves and smiled at them. Several dwarves smiled in return while others felt their faces warm up. What Alys wasn't expecting was to have them individually walk up and introduce themselves with bow.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"Balin, at your service."

"Nori."

"Dori."

"Ori."

"Gloin."

"Oin."

"Bifur."

"Bofur."

"Bombur."

The last two dwarves walked up to her together. They were both good looking. The one to her left had long blond hair and braids on the sides and hazel eyes. While the other had long dark brown hair and dark eyes. Both of them were handsome, but the dark haired one was something different to Alys.

"Fili."

"Kili."

Then both together, "At your service." They gave a bow before standing up again and smiling at her. By the sound of their names she would guess that they were brothers.

Alys gave them all a wave and said, "I'm Alys. It's nice to meet you all." She smiled at them before motioning to the raven on her shoulder,  
>"This is Flyn."<p>

Everyone, except Gandalf, was confused as to why she had introduced the bird. But they all nodded and continued on with what they had been doing. All wondering why such a gorgeous woman was in their presence.

* * *

><p>Here's some OC info on Alys...<p>

_Alys_

Appearance; Short, fair skinned and slender. Long unruly white hair, usually worn up or braided. Ice blue eyes, almost grey.

Age; [looks] 20 [actually 121]

Bio; A seemingly normal human girl who grew up with her mother until her life changed in one night. After the traumatic death of her mother, Alys fled to the forest. She lived there for a couple years, surviving off the land and living with animals. She soon met Gandalf, who took her to Radagast the Brown for training after he realized her ability to speak with animals. For many years she lived with the Brown wizard, learning to control her powers while building a relationship with the old man.

Personality; With a bubbly personality and positive out look on life. It would be easy for her to make lasting friends if given the chance. Though, her years in solitude have given her little (if any) chance to bond with the outside world. Even though she has never had many friends to trust, once she trusts them, she would put her life on the line for them. No matter the danger. She's loyal, and honest. Never afraid to say what's on her mind or hurt someone's feelings. She is also very passionate, sincere; she would never say anything unless she really meant it.

Flyn - One of her only friends, a raven named Flyn, has been with her for years. With a grumpy personality and stubborn to boot, Flyn has always pushed his companion out of her comfort zone when needed. Yet, he would never do anything to harm her. He often stays silent around strangers, only speaking to Alys using her Animal Telepathy, but can speak out when needed.

* * *

><p>We hope you like it~!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Thank you...

**TheNightGirl -** Thank you! We do try to keep it interesting!

It has been a while. Sorry about that, my partner and I were temporarily our of contact with each other. But we're back and getting more ideas! And I absolutely **love** how Cereza ended this chapter! XD

P.S. - We do not own The Hobbit, only our OC

* * *

><p><em>"Almost everyone will make a good first impression,<br>but only a few will make a good lasting impression."_

"Put that back. Put that back!" Bilbo insisted at his earlier confusion turned to frustration at all the intruders in his home. He spotted Bombur carrying three cheese wheels out of his food cellar. "A bit excessive, isn't it? Do you have a cheese knife?" he asked the round dwarf as he walked past.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bofur told him while walking past. Bilbo let out an annoyed sigh and continued to tell all of them to put thing back.

Alys couldn't help but smile and hold back a laugh at Bilbo's reaction. She had been helping the other dwarves get chairs ready at the table and was happy to help. They certainty were a lively bunch, but it only added to her amusement. It had been a long time since she had been in the company of others beside Gandalf and Radagast.

"Excuse me, Master Gandalf, Miss Alys. May I tempt either of you with a cup of Camoimile?" he asked while pouring a cup. Alys believed his name was Dori. The dwarves had all introduced themselves to her and told them all their names, and she gave hers in return. Learning all twelve names at once was a little overwhelming, but she tried her best to remember them all.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me. I think." Gandalf told him.

"I'll take a cup." Alys said with a smile and Dori nodded and gave a smile in return. Alys had a feeling not many people here would have tea, so she would take a cup. Besides, she enjoyed tea. It was what she usually drank when living with Radagast. Dori handed her a cup and she nodded her thanks as he turned to walk away. To get Gandalf his wine most likely.

She followed Gandalf out of the small room and sat on the window ledge watching the dwarves scurry about as they had before. She covered her mouth to muffle a laugh when Gandalf almost knocked down a chandelier. "Fili, Kili. Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Nori. Ori!" Gandalf counted as they walked past him minding their own business. He saw Bilbo trying to get a bowl of tomatoes out of Ori's hands. When he lost the battle Bilbo turned and walked away back to the cellar. Bifur came from the other room and spoke in a language Alys guessed was of the Dwarves. Gandalf appeared to know what he said. "You're quite right, Bifur." Bifur walked away and said absentmindedly,

"We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late is all." Gandalf and Alys looked over to see Dwalin leaning against a wall with a cup of ale. "He travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

Gandalf looked away a little troubled at the fact he was late.. whom ever _he _was. "Gandalf? Mister Gandalf?" The wizard turned to see Dori holding a small glass of wine. "A little red wine. As requested. It's got a fruity bouquet."

Gandalf took the glass, "Ah, cheers." He studied the glass and Alys was now wondering what the wine tasted like. She couldn't tell if he liked it or disliked it.

Her tea was the right temperature now and she downed it in one gulp. It tasted good. She would need to get more of that tea later. She made her way back to the table and took a seat between Ori and Kili. The food was amazing and the liveliness of the dwarves was amazing. She even joined in on the cheering when Bombur caught a piece of food in his mouth. Flyn was perched on a shelf behind her because of the constant yelling and the flying food, the dwarves were too loud and rambunctious for him to handle. Alys was one thing, a room full of dwarves and Alys? Might as well stuff him and hang him on a wall.

Kili sat next to her and watched her like many of the others at the table. She was by far the most beautiful person he had seen. She could be compared to the beauty of elves. _Not that he found them beautiful. _The fact that she fit in so well with everyone here amazed him and he was sure so did the other members of his kin. She even took a mug of ale that Fili offered her when he was walking on the table. When Kili said "Up." she downed her ale with the others, drinking it all in one setting.

The dwarves were having a wonderful time as they devoured the food on the table. They still had no idea why the woman was there with them, but at the moment they didn't mind at all. She fit in quite nicely. She laughed and cheered with them all when they did, and she didn't mind when they began a burping contest. She just laughed even more, patting Ori on the back after his turn in fact. _Causing the young dwarf to blush._

After the meal Alys followed Gandalf out of the room while Flyn returned to her shoulder like the loyal companion he was. She was actually searching for Bilbo. During the meal she had noticed him looking into his now empty cellar and couldn't help but feel bad, so she saved an apple for him.

"My dear Bilbo. What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf said walking past the hobbit she was seeking.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo whispered harshly to him. He was fed up with all these dwarves. He wanted them out of his house and never to show up like this again.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering. Once you get used to them." Gandalf finished.

"I don't want to get used to them!" Bilbo said harshly up to him. "They ruined my kitchen! There's mud tracking the carpet! They've pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Alys put an arm around his shoulder. She felt him stiffen under the action and smiled at him. "What's done is done Bilbo. Might as well stop worrying and enjoy the moment." She put the apple in his hand, "Here, thought I should save you this since we "pillaged the pantry"."

Bilbo was about to say it was the dwarves and not her but was interrupted when Ori walked up to them, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Fili walked by just then and took the plate from Ori's hands, "Here Ori, give it to me." He then threw it down the hall toward where Kili caught it and threw it in the kitchen where it was caught by Bifur who looked to be washing the dishes.

Alys let go of the hobbit as he began to fidget and tell the dwarves to stop it. "Would you not do that? you'll blunt them!" Bilbo told the dwarves as they hit them against the table to make a beat.

"Oh, ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur told his companions.

Then to Alys and Flyns surprise, they began to sing while cleaning.

**Blunt the knives bend the forks  
>Smash the bottles and burn the corks<br>Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
>That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!<strong>

**Cut the cloth and trail the fat  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat<br>pour the milk on the pantry floor  
>Splash the wine on every floor<strong>

**Dump the corks and in a boiling bowl  
>Pound them up with a thumping pole<br>And if you're finished, if they're whole  
>Send them down the hall to roll<strong>

**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

Alys clapped along while watching in amazement at them all. Dwarves were not only fun to be around, they were also great musicians! At the end of the song everyone was laughing and having fun but a loud knock on the front door silenced everyone.

"He's here." Gandalf said with an emotion Alys could not place.

Everyone moved to the front of the house as Gandalf opened the door. Opening the door revealed another handsome dwarf. "Gandalf." A smile came to his lips upon seeing the Grey wizard. Alys could practically feel the aura of authority radiating off of him as he walked inside. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost me way. Twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if not for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed to no one in particular as the wizard shut the door.

"There is a mark. I put it there my self. Bilbo Baggins," He motioned me over and I went to stand next to him. "Alys. Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakensheild."

Alys bowed to him. No wonder he had an aura of authority about him. He was royalty! Thorin spared the girl a glance and walked up to the hobbit, "So. This is the hobbit." Thorin began to walk around him. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins. Have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" When Bilbo told him he had skills at a game and not a weapon Thorin smirked. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar." The dwarves behind him laughed a little before Thorin turned to Alys. He then looked at Gandalf, "You never told me the extra help you would bring was but a mere girl."

"Well I'm above average if that helps... sir." She started with confidence but added the last part when he looked back at her with a cold stare.

"Really? What is your favored weapon? Do you have any battle experience?" Alys was a little lost for words under his hard gaze. Thorin reached out to put a hand on her shoulder and tell her she had no place in this quest when the raven on her other shoulder snapped at his hand. Causing Thorin to retract his hand at an inhuman speed in surprise, and everyone else to jump.

"Hands off, pal!" Flyn said to the dwarven king.

The room was dead silent as everyone but Gandalf and Alys looked at the raven in shock and disbelief.

"Did that bird just speak?" Ori said quietly, still in shock.

"Yes is did. Very peculiar." Balin said looking at it in wonder.

"Yes I can speak. I'm no ordinary raven if you haven't noticed already." said Flyn to the dwarves behind Thorin. His attention snapped back to Thorin, "And you. Mister _King under the Mountain,_ no one touches Alys. If they do- they get to deal with me. So if you want me to pec-"

Alys's hand shot out and clamped Flyn's beak shut as he began to lash out with his wings to get lose. "Sorry about that." Alys said to Thorin with a nervous smile. "Flyn can be very stubborn and protective, and he doesn't know when to stop once he starts rambling." She looked to each other their faces. "But I assure you, he only means well."

Thorin said nothing to her as he walked into the other room with the dwarves following behind him. _'Why did you do that, Flyn?'_

_'You saw what he was going to do! What if he had succeeded?'_

_'But he didn't'_

_'He was going to and you know it. If it hadn't been for me, who knows what would be happening right now!?'_

Bilbo stared at the bird atop her shoulder as her and Gandalf walked away into the other room for their meeting. Thorin sat at the head of the table with Gandalf and Balin at his side. Alys took a seat next to Gandalf and Dwalin.

Balin was the first to speak, "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Do they all come?"

Thorin answered, "Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The dwarves all murmured in approval before Dwalin asked, "What do the dwarves of the Iron hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin took a deep breath to steady himself before answering, "They will not come." Alys could see he was angered and upset by the disapproval of his fellow kin. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?"

Everyone in the room turned to the hobbit. Gandalf was the first to speak to him, "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." He looked from the hobbit to the girl next to him and saw both of them giving him questioning glances. Alys knew about there being a quest, but a quest for what? She didn't know. And Bilbo was far more lost then she was. Gandalf began to unfold a piece of paper, "Far to the east," he began spreading the parchment out on the table, "over ranges and rivers. Beyond woodlands and wastelands. Lies a single solitary peek."

Alys and Bilbo looked at the map on the table and Bilbo read, "The Lonely Mountain?"

"Aye. Oin has read the portents. And the portents say, it's time." Gloin informed them all.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold." Oin told them all.

_'Well I'm still here.'_

Alys ignored Flyns comment and listened to the dwarves. "When the birds of yore return to Erabor, the rain of the beast will end."

Both Bilbo and Alys exchanged a glance at the word, 'beast'.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur began, "Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metal."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Alys was wide eyed as her head slowly turned to the wizard. He brought her along to defeat a dragon?! She winced as flashes or her past flooded her mind, fire, screaming.. death.

_'Alys,'_

The searing heat that surrounded her intensified, the brightness of the house above her almost blinding her sight. The sound of her mothers echoing screams-

_'Alys!'_ A peck of Flyn's beak on her cheek snapped Alys back into reality. She calmed her breathing down and scanned her surroundings, sighing in relief to find it was nothing but a daydream. She noticed how none of the others seemed to have noticed her mild panic and looked at Flyn apologetically.

* * *

><p>Please review...?<p>

We love writing this story, but motivation is always a good thing! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Thank you...

**devildog452** - I'm sorry for the long delay! March madness is sooo busy. hopefully after this month is over, me and Cereza will have more time to work on this.

**TheNightGirl** - Thank you!

**morganclaire1** - Glad you like it! Sorry for the delay!

Thank you for the reviews! Knowing that people like this story only motivates us more! :D

Sorry for the delay people! March is a very busy month! hopefully when March is over I'll have more time to work on this. Only 40 days left of school (not including weekends) until summer break! XD Soooo excited for it! XD

P.S. - We do not own The Hobbit, only our OCs

* * *

><p><em>"Courage is never to let your actions be influenced by your fears."<em>

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said to his kin, "but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best. Nor brightest."

Fili slammed his hand to the table to gain every ones attention, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us. To the last dwarf!"

"And do not forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf would have killed a hundred dragons in his time." Kili added.

Alys raised an eyebrow at the wizard. These dwarves didn't know much to the truth of wizards if they think that is the case. They needed to spend some time with Radagast in the forest and they would see the wizards don't go around killing things all the time. Though, she couldn't blame them, the rumors that would have been spread about wizards and their accomplishments are sure to be blown out of proportion. But how would Gandalf react to this?

"N-now I wouldn't sa-"

"How many then?" Dori asked the Wizard.

"What?" Alys couldn't help but suppress a small giggle at how he had said it, more of a squeak then a word. She gained a few questioning glances from other dwarves before they turned back to the Wizard.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori rephrased the question.

Alys smiled as she got up and patted Gandalf on the back, seeing that he looked to be choking on the smoke from his pipe.

"Go on. Give us a number."

Suddenly the room exploded with many arguments before Throin stood and yelled something in dwarvish that made every one sit down and stay silent. Alys jumped at his outburst. "If we have read these signs, then do you not think others would have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim which is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" All the dwarves in the room yelled in agreement.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin informed them.

"There has to be some other way in. A hidden way?"

Gandalf smiled at Alys, "You are right, Alys. There is another way." He reached into his beard and pulled out a key.

Thorin looked at it in wonder and recognition, "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now," he said handing the key to the king.

"If there is a key. There must be a door." Fili said.

Gandalf brought their attention back to the map on the table, "These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Kili felt hope as he smiled and grasped his brothers shoulder, "There's another way in." Alys looked over at Kili and smiled, to which Kili returned with his own and hide his light blushed cheeks.

Gandalf looked at the young dwarf, "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible at first. The answer lies somewhere in this map. I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in middle earth who can. The task in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." He cast a glance at Bilbo before continuing. "But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori burst out.

"A good one too." Bilbo said. "An expert, I'd imagine." He didn't notice every person in the room looking at him.

"And are you?" Gloin asked him.

Bilbo looked behind him. Where they talking to him? "Am I what?"

Oin smiled, "He said he's an expert!" Alys smiled at the hearing impaired dwarf while thinking he needed to get that horn of his fixed.

Bilbo started to panic a little bit, "Me? No! No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Well, I have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material."

"Aye. The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight, nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo nodded his head in agreement to both Balin's and Dwalin's statements as the room began to get louder. Every dwarf in the room agreed also. Gandalf stood and the room darken, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him. Which gives us a distinct advantage."

"And what of her?" Pointed out Gloin as he motioned to Alys. All eyes int he room now turned to look at the white haired girl and her raven. She suddenly felt so small and attempted to slide back into her seat as though to hide from their curious eyes. It was silent throughout the room for a moment before Gandalf finally spoke, causing the attention to be placed back onto himself.

"Trust me, you'll need Alys before the end." He spoke with a distant voice, it was clear his mind was wondering as he spoke which left Alys to her own thoughts. Was there something he wasn't telling her? A purpose to why he had brought her along on this journey?

"Very well, we will do it your way. Give them the contract." At Thorins words, a contract was handed to both Bilbo and Alys. Bilbo began to walk away with the contract, scanning over the words with complete concentration. Alys on the other hand, simply smiled at Balin whom had gave her the parchment, and signed it with a quill that Gandalf had passed her. The wizards eyes lingered on the neatly written signature, thoughts consuming his mind which Alys did not fail to notice.

A loud thud caused Alys to turn her eyes from the wizard and look to Bilbo who had indeed fainted at the thought of fighting Smaug the dragon. Not that Alys could truly blame him, the idea of fighting a monstrous dragon would not please anyone. Gandalf was the first to his feet and made his way to Bilbos side, helping him up and taking the small hobbit into his living space. Alys found no need to follow and remained seated while giving a small laugh at the scene. It was then she realized she was now alone with 13 other dwarves.

"What are you?" Alys cleared her throat in surprise at Gloins direct question. It was obvious that the other dwarves were also interested in the answer as all eyes now looked to her.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, master Dwarf-" She started with a slight stutter, but another Dwarf interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"You look like an Elf," Started Dwalin with a slight glare.

"But she is far too short, perhaps a Hobbit?" Balin questioned.

"Nonsense, I have seen Hobbit women, they are much larger. She must be an Elf!" Cried Bofur, slamming his hand down onto the table. Soon after, an argument erupted between the dwarves of what race Alys belong to. All of the dwarves but Thorin stood to their feet and yelled to each other causing Alys to panic slightly.

_'These are the Dwarves we are to travel with?' _Flyns voice echoed through Alys' mind. He was now firmly perched on her shoulder at the outburst of the others in hopes to help Alys feel more comfortable.  
><em>'You must say something child, before this turns into something more hideous.' <em>He added before Alys called out,

"I am a woman!"

Silence surrounded the dwarves almost instantly as they all turned to look directly at her, Alys took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am of the race of men.. a mortal." This time is was Thorins turn to stand from his seat and look at the white haired woman with a slight glare.

"I do not care what or who you are. The moment you slow us down I will not hesitate to leave you behind. Do I make myself clear?" It was now that Alys truly got to look at the heir of Durin before her. He was tall for a Dwarf, but no less attractive. He most certainly had an air of strength around him. Holding down her blush at the closeness between the two, Alys nodded her head in reply. That being said, Thorin left the room to think about this, "mortal woman" and the journey they would soon be departing for.

Bofur walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Lassie. He's just got a lot on his mind at the moment, being king and all. Not to mention reclaiming a mountain from a dragon of all things."

Alys felt her stomach turn slightly at the mention of a dragon. She turned and gave Bofur a smile of thanks before turning to Dori. "Um, Dori?" When he looked at her and asked the silent question of what she needed, she continued, "Would it be a problem to get another cup of that tea? It was really good!" She chirped the last part with a big smile, trying to hide the uneasiness she held for the journey. Perhaps some tea would help settle her nerves. Dori smiled back at her and retreated to the kitchen for the tea. Her uneasiness went unnoticed by most of the dwarves, but Dwalin and Oin, being older and more experienced, noticed this. If Balin was in the room, he would have seen it to, no doubt about it. They thought her uneasiness was about the dangers of the journey and what they might encounter on the way. But she knew of all those things and they weren't nearly as bad as a fire-breathing dragon.

_'And don't go forgetting about your little 'mortal' situation.' _Flyns voice echoed in her mind. Alys hated lying, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't possibly tell the Dwarves the truth of what she was. She probably wouldn't leave with her life.

_'It had to be done,'_ She replied with a small sigh.

While Dori was away fetching the tea, Kili came up to her and smiled, "Now that we have what you are out of the way. How about you tell us a bit about yourself? We will be traveling together for a while." There were murmurs and nods of agreement across the room at the young dwarves words. They were all anxious to know more about their beautiful human companion.

_'I guess you can tell them something. If Gandalf trusts them, I don't see why not. But keep it to the minimum.'_ Flyn said to her.

_'I know I know.'_ she relied. Her attention now turned to the dwarves in the room. "Well..." she put her finger to her chin and looked up in thought. What could she tell them?

"How about you tell us how you know the Wizard?" Gloin asked, trying to give her a starting point for what to say.

She smiled, "Gandalf found me a long time ago when I was but a child in the woods. He took me in and has become sum-what of an uncle. Because he traveled around a lot, he left me with his friend, Radagast, to be raised. Though Gandalf did visit as often as he could."

"What of your family?" Kili now asked, Fili nodding his head beside him. Alys thought to herself for a moment before spitting out yet another lie.

"I don't know.. I'm afraid I have no memory of my life before Gandalf found me." Sadness was heard in her voice and Kili immediately regretting asking the question.

"And who is this, Radagast?" Dwalin pondered out loud, not much affected by her previous answer.

"Radagast is a wizard like much like Gandalf!" she said happily, her mood now lifted. "His full title is Radagast the Brown, I wonder how he's doing without me around?" She mumbled the last part more to herself than to her company.

The question she asked herself confused most occupants in the room. What would he do without her? Surely a great wizard like Gandalf could get by without a human girl around. Bifur asked what she meant by that, but seeing the look of confusion on her face, Bombur translated, "He asked what you meant by that last part, Lass."

"Oh, you see, he is into taking care of the animals and the forest that he forgets to take care of himself. Before I came to him, he would eat mushrooms and other things from the earth. Now I can't help but wonder if he's gone back to his old ways.. it's not exactly the best diet to be kept."

Before another question could be asked, Dori came back with her requested tea. She nodded and smiled in thanks as she walked into the hearth, away from the dwarves. She sat in a chair while looking across the room, straight ahead. Did she really have to help them? She was ashamed at the thought but a part of her wanted nothing to do with this quest. She wanted to go back to the forest and be with Radagast like it used to be. But there was a part of her that had taken a liking to the dwarves, even the stubborn Thorin Oakenshield and her kind nature wouldn't allow her to give up so easily on the idea.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realize the dwarves also enter the room and lounge around her. It was when a low humming woke her from her thoughts, the tone of the music stirred something within her as she listened to the Dwarven King sing,

_Far over, the misty mountains cold.  
>To Dungeons deep,<br>And caverns old.  
>We must away,<br>'Ere break of day._

At this point, the other dwarves had begun to join in with the words. As they began to stand, they continued.

_To find our long-forgotten gold.  
>The pines were roaring, on the height.<br>The winds were moaning in the night.  
>The fire was red, it flaming spread.<br>The trees like torches blazed with light._

The song was done, but the feelings and emotions still clung to the air. Alys looked around at the faces of every dwarf. Then something inside her clicked, they wanted what she has never had. A home. She might have lived with Radagast for all those years, but she had never had a home with others of her kind. And from what she had heard, she might never get the chance. What made it worse, was the fact that theirs was ripped from them, all of them. Now they had a chance, to take back what is rightfully theirs.

She swore she would help them regain what she never had,

a place to belong,

A home.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it!<p>

Please Review! It motivates us! No flames though!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

Thank you...

Hell's Butterflies -That won't be for a while yet, but we WILL get there! Glad to know you're interested in her! :)

ThreeDarkAngles - WE WILL! I promise! No matter how long it takes!

formerAnnie - :D Thank you! I'm happy to hear that, and I'm sure my partner will be too!

...I AM SO SORRY WE HAVE IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! We didn't mean to take so long! D: I hope never to go this long without updating again!

P.S. - We do not own The Hobbit, only our OCs.

* * *

><p><em>"The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." <em>

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time." Dori ranted as the company road away from the Shire on their ponies. The hobbit nowhere to be seen.

"That's true enough." Gloin grunted in agreement.

"Well, look at it this way," Alys said to the two while everyone listened in, "At least you got some good food before the start of the journey. And I have to say, it was a lot of fun too." Some of the Dwarves' considered this and shrugged it off. The food was good, and the beer even better.

Dori had another bone to pick though, "But what a ridiculous notion. Use a hobbit? A Halfling?"

_'Apparently he does not agree with Gandalf's reasoning.'_ Flyn said to his closest companion. He was perched on the shoulder of Alys who road on a dark brown pony named Chip.

Alys sighed, _'Well, he is entitled to his own opinion.' _She looked down to Chip and placed a hand on his thick neck, giving it a pat. _'What do you think boy?'_

Chip was slightly startled. He had never been able to communicate with one of his masters in this way before, it was still very new to him. Alys had spoken to each of the ponies and each of them was getting used to her way of communication. Knowing that it was Alys, he calmed down. _'The wizard is wise, he should know more than anybody.'_

The woman let out a small laugh at the response. Animals were smarter than anyone gave them credit for. Much smarter.

A few ponies behind her were the two youngest members of the company. They sat in silence, listening to the other members as they spoke to pass the time. A small laugh made the younger brothers eyes snap to their female traveling companion. She was indeed very pretty, her beauty was exotic, much like the elves he had heard about in stories. But, her personality was unlike other women he had met; very appealing. She was well liked by mostly everyone in the company, minus the stoic King. A small grin crept its way onto his lips as he watched her. Unknowing to him, his older brother saw the development and smirked.

Fili leaned over and elbowed Kili out of his small daydream. "Something on your mind, Kili?" He asked with a knowing and teasing tone. "Or should I say someone?"

Kili was knocked from his daydream and quickly looked back at his brother, "What do you mean?"

"Come on now," Fili whispered, "You're not fooling anyway with that grin on your face."

Before Kili had a chance to answer and defend himself from what would have surly been an embarrassing display, a voice stole the attention of every dwarf wizard and human. "Wait!"

Alys turned in her saddle before pulling the pony to a halt. A wide grin spread across her face at the sight of the hobbit.

Bilbo panted as he made his way up to Balin. "I signed it." He told them all, waving the contract from the night before in the air before handing it to the old dwarf. "Here." he said with a large excited yet nervous smile on his face.

Balin accepted the piece of paper and inspected it, "Everything appears to be in order." He folded the contract back up and stuffed it into his pack, "Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin turned from the sight of them and said, "Give him a pony."

Bilbo's head shot up to him in an instant, trying to decline the offer, "No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know."

Before too long, Bilbo was on a pony in between Gandalf and Alys. Alys looked over at him to see he was ridged beyond what she thought he could be. "Bilbo, she's not going to hurt you. Try to relax,"

Before he could really reply in any way a bag flew past his head. He looked behind him to see that nearly every dwarf was passing bags of what could only be money around. "What's that all about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up." Gandalf answered.

"Most thought you wouldn't." Alys added with a small smirk.

Bilbo paused for a moment, "What did you two think?" he asked looking from one to the other.

"Well..." Gandalf said before a bag was tossed his way, "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

He turned to Alys, "And you?"

Alys turned around and looked for a certain dwarf. Spotting him she called, "Hey, Dori! Where's mine, huh? Pay up friend!" Dori grumbled something under his breath before throwing her a bag. She caught it with ease, "Bofur, you too!" Giving him a delightful smile, he also tossed her a bag with heated cheeks from her smiling face. Facing the hobbit, she tossed him one, "Here, I don't need that much. And I suppose that answers your question?" She smiled.

Suddenly, Bilbo sneezed. He began searching his person and said, "Horse hair. Having a reaction."

_'Oh, believe me. You are not the only one having a reaction.'_ Alys threw a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that wanted to burst out from the ponies comment.

"No, wait, wait, stop!" Bilbo called out to the company before stopping his pony, everyone else following suit. "Stop! We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf questioned him in annoyance.

"I forgot my handkerchief." He stated simply before continuing his search.

"Here." Bofur quickly ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic and tossed it to him. "Use this."

Bilbo looked at the cloth and then back to Bifur with disgust as the other Dwarves and even Alys laughed at his reaction. Thorin soon silenced the laughter by saying, "Move on."

As they traveled, Gandalf spoke to the hobbit, "You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

Later that day, when the sun was down and the dwarves slept, she was awake. The company decided to camp for the night near the edge of a cliff. Most of the dwarves were asleep; but Gandalf, Fili, and Kili remained awake along with Alys and Bilbo. It was a fairly cold night, so many of the company decided to stay close to the well-lit fires they had made. But, Alys remained the furthest away, regardless of her current body temperature.

She's not a huge fan of fire.

_'Please, will someone stop that pretty-boy dwarf from staring before I peck out his eyes!'_

Alys moved her eyes slightly after Flyns words to look at the so called 'pretty-boy dwarf'; Kili was indeed looking directly at her across from the fire. Once Kili had noticed he had been caught staring, he immediately removed his gaze from her face and moved his eyes to look elsewhere.

_'He's just curious, they've never met someone like me before..'_ Defended Alys as she too looked away with tinted cheeks. Light conversation flowed in the group that was awake, but nothing that Alys felt needed her opinion. So she remained silent, listening to the nature around her and wondering what her journey would bring. But the peace was soon disrupted.

A scream was heard through the night air, everyone tensed.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked with obvious fear in his voice.

"Orcs," Kili replied with venom, as though the word itself tasted foul. Alys noticed movement from the corner of her eye and noticed that the noises had awakened the Dwarven King from his slumber.

"Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili answered the curious little hobbit.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili finished for his older brother, looking at him then back to Bilbo before breaking into laughter with his brother.

Alys noticed the anger growing inside of Thorin, and before she could turn to warn the brothers, Thorin had already spoken. His words making Alys wince ever so slightly.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Came the nervous response of Kili.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walked off to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley; clearly now deep in thought. Alys watched him with a sigh, she knew the two prince nephews meant no harm with their jokes but it had clearly stirred something within the King. She stood from her spot and crossed her arms before her chest, contemplating if she should disturb the king or not. Balins' voice now spoke through the air as he began to tell the story of Thorin and his hate for Orcs.

"You fear of history repeating itself, and that we will fail." Alys stated to the Dwarven king in a soft voice as for the others not to hear.

"What would you know?" He spat, refusing to look at the white haired woman. It was obvious he was still not pleased with her being in his company. But Alys refused to back down from the stubbornness of Dwarves.

"I too lost my home. I know the pain and emptiness that fills you... for it never leaves." Only now did Thorin look at Alys for the first time, her words peaking his curiosity.

"At first there is nothing but anger, you seek revenge for the one who took your home. Shortly after you feel sadness, feeling outcast.. not belonging anywhere. Then eventually it all consumes you to the point in which you feel nothing... completely empty." Alys wasn't looking at Thorin, but she felt his gaze upon her as she stared out across the wild lands from the high cliff where they stood.

"And then?" He asked with a much softer voice than he previously used. Alys shook her head in response before speaking.

"And then nothing, you continue to live with a hole never being filled." She paused for a moment, "But I do not believe that is your fate. Your Kin are all behind you in your quest to reclaim your home. And I too have faith that you will succeed." Thorin was able to take in her appearance now. Her words had all been honest and encouraging that Thorin found himself wanting to believe her. She was rather short for her race, standing but an inch or two above himself; her hair flowed freely down her back, he had never come across hair as fair as hers.

Not even the king himself could deny her beauty.

"Perhaps you wont be a _hindrance_ to this quest after all, Alys." He spoke with a soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a review! :D<em>**


End file.
